falloff_character_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Vermilion Stripe
The vermilion stripe is a mark of mourning among mutants. -Often single mark painted upon the forehead in remembrance of a lost comrade, or some form of bright red fabric in a strip of clothing. The Vermillion Stripe (also referred to as VS or the Stripe) is a group of mutants intent on living in a world where they do not have to hide themselves from humans, and are not hesitant to kill anyone who stands in their way, including other mutants who refuse to join them or aren’t part of their cause. They view the latter group of mutants as fellow “brothers and sisters”, but cannot risk any compromises to their mission. They want to take control of the wastelands of America (and so far have done an extremely impressive job) and are dedicated to bringing mutant culture, traditions, and rituals into society, which they feel had long been oppressed and persecuted by humans. One of their main missions is to eradicate all things human, including humans themselves unless one wishes to join them, at which point they must pass an Initiation test. They are completely willing to die for what they believe in. They have a global presence and have the ability to quickly organize and carry out coordinated attacks. It is so secretive that most of the general populace doesn't know about it, as the organization doesn't trust a lot of people. They have an interest in recruiting Klahr (Anthony’s species) in order to help support their cause, and they are extremely diligent in their efforts to cover up their actions or the actions of opposing humans (The Kingshood). According to Anthony, there is too much at stake to disclose virtually any crucial information to anyone that's not a part of their group or to anyone who does not know about them or Kingshood. Members of the group are never all together at the same place. They have an extensive mutant database to keep track of anyone who is mutant and what type they are. They also control many well-secured facilities fully stocked with various firearms in remote locations in Tillamook, Oregon, Palmer, Alaska, and Albany, New York. The Alaskan facility has several rooms resembling max security cells that are all adjacent to a long hallway, as well as a command center with a monitor that displays the hot spots of Kingshood uprisings and attacks. Outside the building in the woods are where several fallen VS agents are buried. Anthony’s body will also eventually buried there. They follow an American rank system and are military-like on multiple accounts. The person in charge is the Director and is, in fact, not a person at all. The Director is a highly advanced quantum AI program that created the Grand Plan to destroy all humanity and calculates a program which makes consciousness transfers possible. The Director defines itself as "a sentient multi-zettaflop quantum frame." It was a top-secret pre-war experiment and, like many suspected, turned itself against humanity. Many VS agents suspect the Director may have been the first to launch nukes in the Great War, and everyone in the Stripe fears the Director greatly. It favors Anthony because of his loyalty and it seems to only send him out on the larger missions, often not realizing how tiring the work is as it doesn’t have a physical body. Known Global Presences: * Portland, Oregon * Palmer, Alaska * Eugene, Oregon * Seattle, Washington * Lisbon, Portugal * Bangkok, Thailand * Germany * Juárez, Mexico * Damascus, Syria * Istanbul, Turkey * Sub-Saharan Africa * Sana'a, Yemen * Belfast, Northern Ireland * Glasgow, Scotland * London, England * Kiev, Ukraine * Athens, Greece * The Hague, Netherlands * Brazil * Pakistan * Leipzig, Germany * Prague, Czech Republic * Santiago, Chile